


It should be me

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert week [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I can't wait to see shirbert dancing, Jealous Gilbert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A ball is being held to celebrate the class' graduation. Anne doesn't think it's as romantic as she hoped, watching from the sidelines. But Charlie Sloane finally asks her to dance, much to Gilbert's annoyance.///Tumblr prompt: ball





	It should be me

To celebrate the end of the school year and to mark graduation, Miss Stacey had managed to convince the committee to hold a ball in the town hall. It had been decorated with streamers and flowers and the finest orchestra in Avonlea. Everything had gone into this to make it the best night for Avonlea's youth.

Anne could barely contain her excitement as she and Diana entered. Matthew had even bought her a new dress for the occasion despite Marilla's complaints of him spoiling Anne (but secretly she was proud of everything Anne had achieved).

Unfortunately, the ball was not what Anne was expecting. She had hoped for a grand moment where heads turned as she walked in, but so far no one had even looked around. Except for one person that Anne didn't see, Gilbert.

Instead, Anne found herself stood on the outside watching everyone dance. Josie Pye had smugly grinned at Anne as she walked by arm in arm with Billy Andrews - as if Anne was supposed to be jealous she was with _ Billy Andrews _?

_ "Wouldn't want to end up an old maid." _ Josie had said the other day, turning her nose up at Anne. She'd refused to let Josie Pye get the better of her.

Diana had been swept away from her almost immediately, being asked to dance by Moody and then almost every boy in Anne's class. 

Ruby stood beside Anne, her gaze fixed on a certain boy across the room. "He hasn't even looked over at me. Or asked me to dance."

Anne followed her gaze to see Gilbert stood in the corner of the room, talking to one of the other boys. "I'm sure he just doesn't feel like dancing." She shrugged, trying not to think about the fact that she also hasn't been asked by anyone to dance.

"Isn't this marvelous?" Diana appeared before them, cheeks flushed from dancing.

"It is if you're asked to dance." Ruby sniffled, folding her arms. 

Diana put her hand on Ruby's arm reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's still early."

Anne's eyes grew wide with worry as she caught sight of Charlie Sloane walking towards them. She'd been purposely avoiding him throughout the school year, for some reason he had become fond of her and kept trying to speak to her or sit near her whenever he got the chance. He was a nice enough boy, but he was far from Anne's romantic ideal.

"Hello, Anne." He stood in front of her, smiling nervously. 

"Hi…" she really hoped he wasn't about to-

"Would you like to dance?"

"Uh…" she panicked looking over at Diana and Ruby who were smiling encouragingly.

"She'd love to, wouldn't you Anne?" Ruby gently pushed Anne forward, closer to Charlie.

"I'm fine, really-"

"Nonsense, she's a fantastic dancer. " Ruby smiled, and Anne had no choice but to take Charlie's hand.

"I suppose…" Anne didn't really want to dance with Charlie...but it didn't look like she'd be getting many offers. And she couldn't say no now, not with everyone watching her.

* * *

Gilbert hadn't particularly wanted to come to the ball, but Bash had made the excuse that " _ you're only young once, Blythe."  _ And had practically forced him out the door. If he was being honest, Gilbert would say Bash just wanted some time alone with Mary and didn't care  _ that  _ strongly about Gilbert going to the ball.

But still, he was here. And awkwardly stood at the sidelines. 

It wasn't that he didn't know how to dance, or even that he didn't enjoy it. Bash would even teach him and Mary dances from Trinidad from time to time. 

The truth was, there just wasn't anyone he wanted to dance with. Well, there was one person but he knew if he asked she'd probably just laugh or worse. And besides, they were friends. Friends didn't just dance, well they could but this music seemed too romantic. 

He kept coming with all these pathetic excuses to himself and ended up just watching and talking to some of the other boys. 

His eyes kept flickering over to where Anne was stood, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. It could ruin what fragile friendship they have. 

But then something happened that made his stomach drop. Charlie Sloane walked up to Anne, and they had begun to dance. 

He didn't know why it made him feel so...so...sad? Anne was his friend and he wanted her to be happy, but seeing her with Charlie felt wrong. It should be him over there, holding her hand, dancing with her. 

It finally hit him like a slate on the head. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Anne. 

  
For so long he's convinced himself they were friends, maybe he even had a crush on her once, but to be  _ in love _ was different. And it made perfect sense.

* * *

Anne couldn't look Charlie in the eye, it felt so awkward being this close to someone. He towered above her, and his feet were so big she almost tripped over. She kept glancing around the room, anything to keep from meeting Charlie's gaze, when he eyes landed on Gilbert in the corner. 

Instead of his usual smug smile, he was looking at her with almost a sad smile. There was something about his drooping eyebrows and mouth curled down instead of up that made her heart ache. 

A sad Gilbert was not something she enjoyed seeing. But what was there to be sad about on a night like this? He could be dancing with anyone right now and instead he was by himself. It didn't seem very Gilbert.

Finally the song ended and Anne curtsied politely to Charlie before scampering away to Diana, not daring to look over her shoulder and ignoring Charlie's request for "one more song?"

"Diana that was not at all romantic like I had pictured." Anne had her back to the dancefloor as she spoke to Diana. "It was just awkward and clumsy. I certainly didn't feel like a princess."

"It can't have been that bad." Diana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"It was." Anne felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder and she turned around, "Charlie I'm too tired to dance again- oh…"

It wasn't Charlie, but instead Gilbert, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "I was going to ask but if you're too tired…"

"No!" She said to quickly, then caught herself when she saw Diana trying to hide a smile. "I mean, sure."

Gilbert's smile had returned as he held out his hand for her to take. Instantly Anne felt more at ease than she had with Charlie. There was something about Gilbert's presence that was calming to her. 

He didn't tower over her so much, enough to make her feel safe but not trapped. They moved at a smoother pace, and Anne found she couldn't take her eyes from him this time.

"It's a lovely evening." Gilbert said politely, twirling her around the dance floor. 

"I can't believe we're graduating." She breathed out, "We're going to college."

"Are you nervous?"

She thought about it, but then smiled. "No... I don't think I am. I'm excited for the new adventure."

Gilbert nodded, smiling fondly at her. He loved how she spoke about things. 

"But I'm afraid I'm going to miss you, since we've become such good friends."

"Miss me?" Gilbert's eyebrows creased. "We're both going to Redmond aren't we?"

"Of course. But you're bound to find some smart, beautiful girl and will want nothing to do with your old friends."

"I can assure you that is not the case."

She raised an eyebrow playfully, "And how could you know?"

"Because…" he took a breath, if he didn't say it now he never would. "You're Anne. There wouldn't be anyone else that could replace you. Not for me…"

She stopped dancing, dropping his hands. Gilbert cool almost feel his heart breaking.

"Gilbert…"

He picked up her hand and lead her outside of the ballroom and into the gardens outside. 

"Anne... going to college isn't going to change anything. There isn't going to be anyone out there who challenges me like you do, who makes me crazy like you do...who makes me smile and makes my heart feel like it could burst like you do. Because I've been in love with you since you hit that slate across my head. There would never be anyone for me...but you." 

"You love me?" Anne put a hand to her chest, trying to figure it all out. "I...Gil…"

She didn't know what to say. All these years she'd convinced herself no one would want her, but here was one of her best friends pouring out his heart to her. It was just as romantic as she'd played out in her head. 

Gilbert was infuriating at times, but when she tried to picture a world without him...she just couldn't. The thought that at Redmond he'd leave her for some prettier, smarter girl hurt her more than she had wanted to admit. Because who wouldn't be happy for their friend? But that was just it...he wasn't just her friend. 

He was her equal, her knight in shining armour (no matter how many times she'd insisted she didn't need his help, he'd still be there to keep Billy at bay). He was her best friend...but she was in love with him. How hadn't she seen it before? How perfectly they fit when dancing, how comfortable they were around each other. 

She stepped forward without thinking, her hands tangling in his curls as she pulled him down to meet her, kissing him. She could feel him smile against her lips after a moment, and his arms wrapped around her. 

It was everything she'd hoped it be, so natural and comforting. She could stay like this all night, if Gilbert hadn't broken away first.

"Does that mean-"

"I love you too." She interrupted him. "I know now. It isn't about handsome knights in shining armour, or brooding princes. Love can come when you least expect it, by people you least expect. But it is wonderful, and hiding it just doesn't work. No matter how hard you try."

She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up a little. "I don't want a tragical romance."

"Then we'll have a happy one." He squeezed her tighter and she laughed.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
